Darkness Rising - book one in The Lone Wolf series
by Secluded.Anxiety
Summary: with the packs heading towards warrior what will a young wolf do?
1. Alligences

Pack

Ember's Pack

 **Leader** -

Glare - huge female black wolf with wings made out of obsidain - ice spikes down back - breathes fire - green eyes - nine tails - horns that point backword made put of snow but deadly sharp -

 **Beta** -

Srick - small gray male - wings made out of gold - 6 tails - one white paw - amber eyes - ice spines down back -

 **Senior wolves** -

Brendle - brindled female - wooden wings - lava teeth -

Birdie - sparrow loke markings - clever she wolf - lava tail - flower wings -

Reenela - brown she wolf - 5 tails - ice wings - ice tail -

Foil - silver male - 5 tails - golden horns - silver wings - mated to Daisy -

Miss - silver female - 5 tails - ice horns - fire wings -

Macky - patched male - 5 tails - cactus tail - ice wings -

Hiddie - small gray female - 5 tails - small sand wings - poison spit -

Sam - gray male - 5 tails - breathes fire - ice wings -

Rickle - spotted black male - breathes ice - fire wings -

Birds - silver speckled female - breathes fog - golden wings -

Far - small gray female - breathes mist - smoke wings -

Near - large gray female - breathes fog - smoke wings - (Far's twin)

 **Young wolves (not yet senior wolves) -**

Snow - pure white she wolf - snow wings - 3 tails -

Bell - copper she wolf - ivy wings - 3 tails -

Tansy - ginger and black wolf - 3 tails - ice wings -

Jeff - pure black male wolf - 3 tails - fire wings -

Milo - ginger male - 3 tails - smole wings -

Storms - grey male - water wings - 3 tails -

Sea - grey female - water wings - 3 tails - one white paw - Storms's twin -

Berrv - black female - blue jay wings - 3 tails -

Ember - ember colored she wolf with black and dark blue under fur - 3 tails - ice wings laced with poision -

Ebony - beutifl black she wolf - Ember's sister - coal wings - bl ue eyes -

Ivy - silver wolf with dark gray rossestes - ice wings - ivy green eyes - she wolf - Ember and Ebony's sister -

Matt - brown male - dirt wings - 3 tails - mated to Bess -

Pire - pure black she wolf - obsidian wings - 3 tails -

Shaye - carmel and brown furred she wolf - 3 tails - sap wings -

Nritz - pretty ginger she wolf - dragon fly like wings - 3 tails -

Will - smary brown male - sand wings - 3 tails -

Van - large black male - red eyes - 3 tails - night wings - (Hans and Zappata's sibling)

Zappata - large black female - 3 tails - star wings -

Hans - small brown and white speckled male - 3 tails - water wings -

Rainfall - large gray male - smoke wings - 3 tails -

Thorn - large brown and gray male - fire wings - 3 tails -

Amelia - large black female - ember wings - 3 tails -

Sara - small shy golden brown female - dragon fly like wings - 3 tails -

Windy - windswept golden brown male - fog wings - 3 tails -

Brant - black male - amber wings - 3 tails -

Larka - pure white creamy female - snow wings - 3 tails -

Fell - bluish black tom - night wings - 3 tails - (Larka's sibling)

Ninja - black male - silver wings - 3 tails -

Moon - pure white female - snow wings - 3 tails -

Light - black and white speckled female - sunlight wings - 3 tails -

Flower - brown and tan female - flower wings - 3 tails -

Sand - sandy brown male - sand wings - 3 tails -

Dune - sandt brown female - sand wings - 3 tails - (Ra and Sand's sibling)

Ra - gray male - sand wings - 3 tails

 **Apprentices** -

Fritz - small gray male - 2 tails - gray furred wings -

Malli - small gray female - 2 tails - gray furred wings -

Baby - white female - 2 tails - white furred wings -

Sweet - ginger and gray speckled she wolf - 2 tails - ginger and gray speckled furred wings -

Hal - datk brown male - 2 tails - dark brown furred wings -

Six - light gray female - 2 tails - light gray furred wings -

Britz - bluish gray male - 2 tails - bluish gray furred wings -

Nin - sand colored female - 2 tails - sand colored furred wings -

River - small silver female - 2 tails - silver furred wings -

Queen - ginger female - 2 tails - ginger furred wings -

Cloud - pure white male - 2 tails - white furred wings -

Hoil - gray male - 2 tails - gray furred wings -

Bravo - tan male - 2 tails - tan furred wings -

Assasin - pure black female - red eyes - black furred wings - 2 tails -

 **Queens** -

Bess - carmel she wolf - silver wings - golden horns - pups: Lily - pure white she pup - 1 tail - white furred wings -

Daisy - pretty cream colored she wolf - milk wings - pups: unborn -

Talli - pretty gray she wolf - 3 tails - stormcloud wings - pups: Maddie pale brown she wolf 1 tail - pale brown furred wings - Ebony - pretty gray she wolf - 1 tail gray furred wings -

Wing - ginger furred female - 3 tails - ice wings - pups: Streak ginger male 1 tail ginger furred wings - Max gray male 1 tail gray furred wings -

Mallory - pretty white she wolf - dark brown under fur - 5 tails - ice horns - fire wings - pups: unborn

Sha - pale brown she wolf - 3 tails - dirt wings - pups: unborn -

Matty - pretty silver she wolf - 5 tails - gold wings - iron teeth - pups: Tinfoil - silver male pup not very bright silver furred wings 1 tail -

 **Elders** -

Little - very large grey female - 6 tails - ice horns - black spikes down back - dirt wings -

Mas - small gray male - poison teeth - 6 tails - smoke wings -

Bret - brown male - 6 tails - breathes smoke - fire wings -

Ratty - small gray male - 6 tails - coughing fits - had tobretire early due to sickness - smoke wings -

 **Healer -**

Grayling - small ailing female - gray fur - leaf ear tufts - 6 tails - stone wings - milky blue eyes -

 **Beta Healer -**

Borage -

 **Senior medicine wolves -**

Ballon

Lace

Axe

Ratty

 **Young medicine wolves -**

OC - large ginger female with one wing - flame wing - 4 tails -

Alex - small pretty gray she wolf - fog wings - 4 tails -

Brate - tan male - fire wings - 4 tails -

Gile - black she wolf - star wings - 4 tails -

 **Medicine wolf apprentices** -

Sonora - small black female wolf - black furred wings - blue eyes - 3 tails -

Grate - light tan male - amber eyes - 3 tails -

Jay - blimd grumpy gray male - gray furred wings - 3 tails -

Flame - tawney and ginger male wolf - twaney and gimger furred wings - 3 tails -

 **Omegas -**

Clown - small funny gray male - gray furred wings - 1 tail -

Tiny - large white female - white furred wings - 1 tail - blind in one eye -

Tigger - ginger and black striped female - 1 tail - ginger amd black striped wings -

 **other packs:**

 _note - all the packs are around the same size as the other 1 so i will only show the betas and Alphas for the other packs -_

 **I WILL BE ACCEPTING OTHER WOLVES FOR THE OTHER PACKS!**

 **Alphas and their Betas (Alphas listed first)**

Boom (alpha) Brant (his beta)

Firefox (alpha) Cloud (her beta)

Fighter (alpha) Bloom (her beta)

Foxy (alpha) Slash (his beta)

Slight (alpha) Meddie (his beta)

 **Lone/Rouge wolves -**

Dipper - large gray female - smoke wings - nine tails - golden horns - ice teach - can breathe fire - Outcast leader of the McDippers - Mate to Gun -

Gun - large black male - Night wings - 6 tails - ice teeth and poision horns - outcast bete of the McDippers

Baith - silver female - silver furred wings - 2 tails - outcast apprentice of the McDippers -

Vampire - large black and white patched female - bat wings - saber teeth - 3 tails - outcast Young wolf of the Mcdippers

Sally - large ginger female - can breathe ice and fire - sparrow wings - 5 tails - outcast Senior wolf of the McDippers

Crag - small timed gray male - gray furred wings - 1 tails - outcast omega of the McDippers -

Night - black female - black furred wings - 2 tails - outcast apprentice of the McDippers -

Fable - small brown tabby she wolf with wgite paws - 1 tail - brown tabby furred wings - Outcast omega of the McDippers - Missing front half of paws on left paw -

Sly - gimger male - gray furred wings - 1 tail - outcast pup of the McDippers -

 **About the packs:**

 **Alphas:**

Job: run the pack

How to become one: the alpha dies and the beta takes over

Disiquishing features: 9 tails

Sleeping place: alphas den

 **Betas:**

Job: organize patrols

How to become one: get picked

Distinggwishing features: 6 tails

Sleeping place: beta's den

 **Senior Wolves:**

Job: help with hunting and patroling if needed

How to become one: one the alpha decieds

Distingwishing features: 5 tails

Sleeping place: senior wolf dens

 **Young Wolves:**

Job: hunt patrol and train apprentices

How to become one: once the alpha decides

Distingwishimg features: 3 tails

Sleeping place: communel dens

 **Apprentices:**

job: clean up around camp hunt

Patroling: only with a young or senior wolf

How to become one: reach 9 moons old

Mentors: which ever young wolf sees you first

Distingwishimg features: 2 tails

Sleeping place: communel dens

 **Pups:**

Job: none

Distigwishing features: furred wings 1 tail

Sleeping place: nursery

 **Queens:**

job: help around camp take care of pups

Distingwishing features: always female

Sleeping place: nursery

How to become one: have or expecting pups

 **Medicine Wolf:**

job: healing

Distingwishimg feature: 6 tails leaf ear tufts/tail tip/"elbow and knee" fur

Sleeping place: medicine den

How to become one: get trained by the medicine wolf

 **Medicine Wolf Apprentice:**

job: help with healing find herbs

Mentor: the current medicine wolf

Distingwishing features: 3 tails leaf ear tufts/tail tip

Sleeping place: medicine wolf den

How to become one: get picked by the medicine wolf

 **Elders:**

job: give advice when needed

Distingwishimg features: 6 tails

Sleeping place: elders den

How to become one: age or disabilty

 **pack life:**

A wolf disapering is a normel thimg in packs. With so many wolves a few missing wolves here and there doesnt hinder the pack. Most days are spent cleaning, huntimg, and patroling.


	2. Prologue - The First Death

_Ember's Pov_

I felt a cold nose poke me in the side then a cheerful voice, to cheerful this early in the morning, say "Come on Ember time to get up!" It was Tansey. She was always cheerful. _i'm gonna murder that wolf tonight. The pack would do well without her._ i thought. I grimiced. I had already had to murder Mic because i saw him killing Fris, he was going to murder me so i murdered him instead. It was fair. "We gotta go on Dawn Patrol come on!" Tansey said again in her annoying happy way. "Coming," i snarled at her. I shoved my self to my paws, and, when i saw Six, one of the apprentices, i quickly shoved the gray wolf awake and, very reluctently, she got up amd asked me what i wanted. I told her her that she was coming on the Dawn Patrol with me and to follow me. She followed. When we where out of the den i saw Tansey and Windy waiting for my the Gorse Tunnel. When we got out of camp i saw that Ninja was was on guard. Alseep. I quickly slammed Ninja over the head and snarled at her to report to the alpha. I told Tansey that i would be back in just a minute. I quickly walked over to Beta's den and explained to Srick what happen. Srick told me that i could go join my patrol know and that he would deal with Ninja. Two days later Ninja was found lying next to a fox den, belly ripped open. I felt no saddness for Ninja. He should have done as he was told and not fallen asleep on guard duty. It was his fault and his fault alone. He should have known not to fall asleep.

(=!=)

Tansey was gone. I didnt have to murder her. Appernetly Van did. I tgen murdered Van. I think his siblings Hans and Zappata saw me. I am kinda worried about that. Some how we always end up in the same communel den. I think that they will make a move tonight. I am sleeping up ontop of a carved out logwith another carved out space underneath it. This is one of the more comfortible nests in the camp. But, Hams and Zappata are sleeping under my bed, the top nest. I hope i do not have to murder anymore wolves... but... some part of me craves more blood...

 _pov ends_

These where just the first deaths in the comming war.


End file.
